


Сексуальные пристрастия RK900

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: ...и его тупого человека)))





	1. часть 1

— Секс.

Слово прозвучало неправильно.  
Гэвин вздрогнул, потому что выражение лица РК-900 было настолько бесстрастно, что ему поплохело. И все говорило о том, что если кого и будут ебать, так именно его. Причем предварительно жёстко зафиксировав и приковав наручниками к любой хромированной детали интерьера в кабинете шефа.

— Нет! — запаниковал он, увидев, как андроид плавно провел пальцем по псевдо-стеклу стены, снижая прозрачность до ноля.

— Я не спрашивал, — РК-900 жутко склонил голову. — Я ставлю перед фактом.

И шагнул ближе.

Гэвин вот как-то резко осознал, что ему всё равно, о чем подумают окружающие люди за стеной и конкретно этот кремниево-пластиковый мудак. И метнулся к двери — идея подождать шефа в его кабинете была явно глупой. Откровенно тупо было оставаться наедине со своим психованным андроидом.

— Ты завидуешь, — принялся говорить все что угодно для того чтобы отвлечь РК-900 Гэвин, дёргая дверь. Та не открывалась. Заблокировано. — Завидуешь Коннору, да? У которого цветочки-собачки, карманный лейтенант и регулярный нежный, как первая любовь, секс? И тебе тоже надо?

РК-900 чуть нахмурился и схватил его за горло, с силой вжав в дверь. Ударив о нее спиной, так, что Гэвин подавился вдохом и теперь судорожно цеплялся за его руку, перекрывающую кислород. Не сильно, именно на той неуловимой грани, что отделяет настоящее удушье от ролевой игры.

— Я, — РК-900 склонился к уху Гэвина, задевая его кожу губами и чувствуя, как зачастил пульс человека под его пальцами, — иногда могу видеть как развлекается Коннор. И его ванильный секс кажется мне скучным, у его лейтенанта никакой фантазии, а вот с неким принуждением и доминированием… уже было бы интереснее. Так как?

— …не согласен, — прохрипел Гэвин, пытаясь вывернуться и этим движением скользнув по твердому телу вжимающего его РК-900. Гэвин хотел назвать его по имени, но вспомнил, что «900» это только бесит. — Не будешь же ты насиловать меня.

— Почему бы и нет? — риторически спросил тот, легко оглаживая его пальцами сквозь ткань. Вполне четко касаясь его члена. Затем, с пугающим Гэвина интересом, расстегнул ширинку его брюк, освобождая от белья, пока только поглаживая.

— У меня не встанет.

РК-900 сильнее сжал пальцы на его горле, и Гэвин послушно заткнулся.

— Встанет.

Гэвин зажмурился.

— С учётом твоего психопрофиля ты любишь насилие, и… — член дернулся в руке РК-900 и Гэвин проклял нахрен свое собственное подлое тело, — … ты этого хочешь. Так что, по сути, я не делаю ничего, чего бы тебе не понравилось. Можешь просто получать удовольствие.

— Не здесь, — пытался протестовать Гэвин. Боже, в этом кабинете точно есть камеры и шеф все это увидит, и если ебаному дроиду ничего не будет, то лично он умрет нахуй от стыда.

— Здесь, — также спокойно и хищно подтвердил РК-900, уже сильно и с оттягом двигая рукой по его члену, так приятно сжимая. — Тебе нравится то, что нас могут увидеть, нравится испытывать удушающий стыд и возбуждение только при мысли о том, что эта запись с внутренних камер может просочиться в сеть, и все… все и каждый смогут достать ее и увидеть…

Губы снова скользнули по его уху, заставляя Гэвина почти заскулить от накатывающего возбуждения.

— … как ты кончаешь.

— Отпусти меня, это приказ, — Гэвин охнул, потому что рука РК-900 скользнула с его горла, продолжая перекрывать трахею только большим пальцем и андроид коснулся губами шеи. Настолько неправильно и нежно, что контраст между поцелуем, удушением и тем, как ожесточенно и быстро рука двигалась на члене, был нереальным.

— Сука, — выдохнул Гэвин и именно в этот момент РК-900 сжал зубы, кусая, так резко, внезапно и больно, что Гэвин кончил.

***

— Что такое? — поинтересовался шеф у РК-900, который старательно оттирал свой снятый пиджак салфетками.

— О, — радушно улыбнулся андроид, — мне право так жаль. Я был неосторожен когда нес кофе детективу. Простите меня, детектив Рид?

Гэвин вздрогнул, разглядывая наглые, без тени раскаяния глаза, и тяжело вздохнул.

***


	2. часть 2

— Я позволил себе откорректировать работу камер, — на прощание заметил РК-900. — Прошу прощения, если я сделал это без разрешения, но они сбоили и я устранил текущие неполадки.

— Спасибо, — довольно улыбнулся шеф и обратился к злобному Риду. — Твой дроид — прелесть.

— Да, — почти выплюнул Гэвин.

***

И вот вслушиваясь в гулкое эхо собственных шагов по заброшенной станции метро — примечательно что только своих, так как грёбаный РК-900 беззвучно крался рядом, совершенно не напрягаясь — и думал почему именно его андроид озабоченный и повернутый на контроле псих? Да и просто псих?

— Детектив уже перестал обижаться на меня? — мило спросил РК-900.

— «Обижаются» девчонки, я злюсь.

— Я поэтому именно так и сформулировал вопрос, — девятисотка разглядывал станцию, переключившись на инфракрасное зрение, сканировал пространство. — Ведь детектив Рид такая милая, маленькая, обиженная на меня девочка…

Гэвин сначала бросился на этого синтетического уебка и только потом, уже больно притиснутый к ближайшей потрескавшейся от возраста колонне, вспомнил, что дроид сильнее. И быстрее.

— Мы не закончили, — тихо и спокойно выдохнул ему на ухо РК-900, имитируя инстинкты, потираясь о него бедрами и позволяя Риду ощутить чужой член. И то, что скольжение ткани о ткань заводит. — Точнее ты-то да, эгоист, а я — нет. И я совсем не против сейчас трахнуть тебя.

РК-900 влажно лизнул его кожу за ухом и добавил:

— …такую сладкую девочку.

— Я тебя пристрелю, — прорычал Гэвин и, видят боги, он не врал. Сейчас, как никогда сильно, он хотел разрядить в девятисотку всю обойму, так, чтоб тот захлебнулся своей синей кровью.

— О-у, — РК-900 снова плавно повел бедрами, вжимаясь в него, теперь скользнув рукой вперёд, вслепую расстегивая его ремень и сдергивая брюки. — Обязательно, детектив Рид, мы с вами обязательно поиграем и с оружием. Все как пожелаешь.

РК-900 лизнул свои пальцы, и довольно коснулся зло шипящего Гэвина, оглаживая. Пока не проникая. Просто водя влажными кончиками по коже, позволяя немного соскальзывать внутрь. Гэвин зажмурился и толкнулся навстречу, эти невесомые прикосновения бесили. Ещё сильнее, чем вся ситуация вообще. Он прогнулся, и охнул, когда РК-900, наконец-то, перестал издеваться, погружая пальцы до третьей фаланги и расчётливо касаясь простаты.

— Правда так удобно, что у нас всегда есть смазка?

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Гэвин, ловя кайф от того, как размеренно и сильно РК-900 трахает его пальцами, оглаживая и растягивая. Заставляя беситься от нетерпения и желания. — Моя главная фантазия — молчащий ты.

Через пару минут Гэвин уже кусал губы, чтобы не скулить вслух, потому что секса хотелось до невозможности, хотелось чтобы ублюдок РК-900 заменил пальцы членом, нормально трахнул его и дал кончить. Себя он коснуться не мог — девятисотка вжимал его в стену, перехватив руки, изначально для того чтобы Рид не дотянулся до оружия, а вот теперь для того, чтобы не мог себе подрочить. Сука.

Гэвин прижался к РК-900, ближе, ощутив, как его член скользнул по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Моя «девочка» хочет? — спокойно спросил РК-900, прикусывая кожу на шее и тут же зализывая укус, легко дуя на влажный след. — Хочет мой член?

— Да… — прошептал Гэвин, потому что он действительно этого хотел. Тут, именно здесь и сейчас, несмотря на то, что это была заброшенная подземка, в которой холодно, темно, грязно, крысы и периодически с жутким гулом проносились поезда — он хотел чтобы этот ебнутый андроид его трахнул.

РК-900 разжал хватку, выпуская его, сжал бедра и плавно толкнулся, медленно двигаясь, притянул Гэвина ближе, удобно перехватывая через грудь.

Тот вздрагивал от гиперчувствительности и от того как РК-900 снова толкнулся, уже сильнее, без такой опаски, как сначала, заставляя Гэвина охнуть и прогнуться, опираясь локтями на колонну. Позволяя андроиду драть его как снятую в клубе шлюху. И да, ему все это нравилось.

Гэвин вжался лбом в собственные ладони, забывая дышать, ощущая только пульсирующий жар, нарастающий по позвоночнику, приближающийся оргазм. И то знание, что блядский андроид не даст ему коснуться члена. Он хочет, чтобы Гэвин кончил без рук. Только так. От его члена, так правильно и идеально хорошо вбивающегося в него.

И вот в тот момент когда Гэвин был почти счастлив, а от пика удовольствия его отделяли буквально пара секунд и столько же фрикций, РК-900 отстранился, заставляя его разочаровано заскулить.

— Господи, какая же ты сука!

РК-900 рывком развернул его, дезориентированого, больно впечатывая спиной в колонну, подхватывая под бедра и снова жадно вталкиваясь, продолжая трахать на весу, протаскивая лопатками по шершавой опоре. Гэвин сильнее сжал его бока коленями, цепляясь руками за его плечи, инстинктивно опасаясь рухнуть, хоть он и знал что РК-900 этого не допустит. 

Теперь РК-900 целовал и вылизывал его шею, сбивчиво дыша и продолжая самозабвенно опускать его на свой член. Ко всему прочему дополнительным возбуждением горела мысль, что РК-900 сильнее, настолько сильнее, что это должно было пугать, но напротив заводило.

— Быстрее! — приказал он и застонал, потому что РК-900 послушно ускорился, не позволяя Гэвину нормально вздохнуть, целуя его губы, несмотря на то, что человек явно не мог ответить. Гэвин кончил, прижавшись щекой к его шее, чувствуя остаточные толчки эякуляции глубоко внутри и застонал. 

Этот мудак не вытащил.

***

— Ты специально!

— Нет, — РК-900 довольно смотрел на то как одевается Гэвин. — Поза не позволяла избежать случившегося.

— Ну, да. Не в тебя же кончили. Кстати, — теперь зло оскалился Гэвин, замечая что он явно поставил засос выше бесячего его белого воротничка РК-900, — чем хоть? Что у тебя за аналог спермы?

РК-900 недовольно шагнул ближе к Гэвину и поправил его растрепавшиеся волосы, от чего тот отмахнулся.

— Аналог, — пожал плечами РК-900. — синтетическая смесь, большей частью состоящая из витаминов.

Рид зажмурился и потряс головой, представляя этот кошмар.

— Тебе явно не хватало витаминов группы В.

— Нахуй, я не хочу никак это комментировать.

И зло зашагал дальше в тоннель. К крысам.

— Я могу скорректировать не только состав, — продолжал довольно рассуждать РК-900. — Но и вкус.

И в полнейшей тишине продолжил:

— Так какой вкус предпочитает детектив Рид?

***


	3. часть 3

— Ай, отъебись, — простонал Гэвин сквозь самый сладкий утренний сон, чувствуя как его трогают. Так по-хозяйски жадно лапают. За задницу.  
Но в этот конкретный момент спать хотелось сильнее, чем трахаться. Но когда РК-900 было не похуй на чужие хотелки?

Гэвин попытался отмахнуться, но РК-900 перехватил его руки, вжимая всем своим весом в кровать, заставляя ощутить каждый миллиметр собственного обнаженного тела, прижатого к чужому. Тяжёлому, горячему. Кто ж знал, что ткань с нашивками может так возбуждающе царапать кожу… ну, да «девятисотка» уже был в своем ублюдочном костюме.

— Я хотел пожелать моему напарнику самого доброго утра.

— Пожелал? — глухо спросил в подушку Гэвин, стараясь не двигаться, потому что даже дыхание заставляло их тела скользить, а ему очень, очень сильно хотелось выгнуться и потереться о РК-900.

— Я в процессе.

Гэвин зажмурился, чувствуя, как андроид потянулся за смазкой и снова вжал его в кровать, оглаживая и проникая влажными пальцами.

— У меня много интересных идей, Гэвин. Я тут думал о вибраторе с дистанционным управлением…

— Это ты про Коннора?

— Нет, — РК-900 довольно коснулся губами чувствительной кожи за ухом, — я про вибратор без голосовой функции.

А затем Гэвин почувствовал, как до его кожи дотронулось что-то гладкое и прохладное.

— Слушай, я не то, чтобы против, — Гэвин дернулся, в последней попытке выбраться из-под прижавшего его андроида. — Но как бы люди — если они в отношениях — обычно обговаривают такого рода… эксперименты и развлечения.

— Тебе все понравится.

— Да я не сомневаюсь, — простонал Гэвин, выгибаясь сильнее из-за вставленной игрушки, чтобы девятисотке было удобнее ласкать его член. — Но нам на работу.

— Да, — согласился РК-900, одним слитным движением перекидывая его на спину, теперь заглядывая в глаза, — нам на работу. Точнее, ты будешь работать, а я издеваться над тобой, пока ты будешь пытаться это делать. В качестве моральной компенсации предлагаю минет.

РК-900 сильнее сжал пальцы на его члене, от чего Гэвин вскинулся и зажмурился.

— И шансов отказать тебе нет?

— А ты хочешь отказаться? — завораживающе спросил РК-900 и скользнул ниже, потерся лицом о его бедро.

Девятисотка, именно так, как в горячих и влажных снах Рида — в которых обычно происходило то, чего не следует хотеть делать со своим напарником, пусть тот и редкостное мудло — прижался губами к его члену, открыл рот, позволяя полюбоваться тем как крышесносно выглядит головка члена на его языке. Да Гэвин почти кончил только от одного зрелища. РК-900 отстранился и медленно провел языком снизу-вверх, не отводя глаз.

— Делай, что хочешь, — выдохнул Гэвин, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, отводя ото лба непослушные пряди. В итоге девятисотка все равно получит то, чего желает, слишком хорошо он уже его знал. Можно сопротивляться, можно — нет. Удовольствие ты словишь в любом случае.

— Спасибо, что разрешили, детектив Рид, — издевательски вежливо поблагодарил РК-900, легко ведя языком по члену от основания до головки, сдвигая крайнюю плоть. Подул на влажный и подрагивающий от пульсации член, прежде чем полностью насадиться на него горлом. Втягивая щеки, принимая так хорошо и глубоко, что Гэвин зажмурился, чувствуя, как член скользнул по ребристому небу и как плотно его охватывают мягкие стенки горла. Отсасывал девятисотка так, словно ему полагались за это премиальные. Гэвин, судорожными и рассыпающимися образами пытаясь думать, решил: РК-900 явно врёт. И был изначально секс-ботом. Потому что пока, лучшее, что в его жизни делал блядский андроид — это трахался. Феерически и самозабвенно. Пробка чувствительно давила и заставляла непроизвольно подрагивать от двойной стимуляции.

Гэвин сжал руку сильнее, раздражаясь плавным и тягуче-медленным ритмом, навязанным ему, и теперь, должно быть, до боли сжав в кулаке волосы на загривке, трахал РК-900 в рот. И сходил с ума от вседозволенности, пусть и такой быстропроходящей.

А ещё РК-900 молчал, что уже само по себе было чертовски горячо. И отстранился именно тогда, когда Гэвин решил, что почти любит этого ублюдка, и теперь, тяжело дышащий, с затуманенным взглядом, смотрел на него и менял мнение на противоположное.

— Время. Мы опоздаем.

— Да похуй, — простонал Гэвин, дёргая его за волосы в безуспешной попытке снова заставить его опуститься горячим ртом на свой член.

— Мы сможем продолжить в участке.

— Нет!

Но РК-900 уже вывернулся из-под его руки. Раздражающе разглядывая. Голого, возбужденного и взъерошенного.

— Собирайтесь, детектив, у нас будет долгий и плодотворный рабочий день. Я даже, так и быть, приготовлю вам кофе.

***


	4. часть 4

Гэвин вздохнул и медленно прижался лбом к столешнице, прохладному пластику, имитирующему дерево. Хотя ему хотелось ебнуться о стол головой со всей силы. Потому что он мог — мог! — достать эту блядскую пробку-вибратор, но почему-то этого не сделал. И знал, что не сделает.

А логичных аргументов происходящему не было.

Все ещё.

Он не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться.

Возбуждение перешло в ту фазу, когда казалось уже вся кожа стала гиперчувствительной и горит. Ему хотелось секса и хотелось РК-900.

Тот, падла, вместе с Коннором, на первый взгляд довольно мило, трепались о чем-то по-своему. То есть без слов и залипнув, пугающе глядя друг на друга, в некоем подобии транса. Беся наблюдающего Хэнка. И наблюдающего за «наблюдающим» Хэнком Рида.

РК-900 перехватил его взгляд, отвлекшись на секунду. Инфернально жутко: моргнул и открыл глаза, глядя прямо на Гэвина. И вот это тоже бесило Гэвина, андроид никак не изобразил, что видит его, ни единой эмоции.

Человеческие социальные ритуалы такие глупые.

А вот пробка дернулась и несильно — а самое главное беззвучно — завибрировала.

РК-900 снова также спокойно обратил внимание на Коннора, явно продолжая прерванное обсуждение какой-то высокоинтеллектуальной ереси, словно это не он только что врубил ебучую игрушку в его заднице дистанционно.

Гэвин схватился за стол, сжимая пальцы до побелевших костяшек, и закрыл глаза, стараясь взять выражение лица под контроль. Проморгался, прогоняя цветные пятна перед глазами.

Смотрел в экран и не видел ни единой цифры. Только чувствовал возбуждение и нарастающую дрожь вдоль позвоночника.

Он его убьет, сладострастно предвкушал Гэвин. Убьет, да.

Но сначала РК-900 его трахнет.

Гэвин поймал себя на том, что прижал руку к губам и уже сжимает зубы на собственных пальцах, в попытке такой незначительной болью отвлечься от пульсирующей игрушки, так хорошо потирающейся о простату. И стараться не двигаться на чертовом стуле.

— Рид, — Хэнк вальяжно оперся на его стол, разглядывая вскинувшегося коллегу, довольно отпил кофе, подмечая расширенные зрачки и неровное дыхание, — твои штаны что?.. сели при стирке и теперь врезаются в зад, что ты так ерзаешь? У тебя тик? Или просто ебаные квартальные отчёты заставляют дёргаться? Наша работа такая нервная...

— Чего надо? — без прелюдий спросил Рид.

— Не хочу идти в архив.

— Пошли туда свою сучку.

— Так я сучку и посылаю, а Коннор мне нужен. Да и нет у него доступа. Теперь.

— Что там взять?

Рид встал, все тело заныло от настойчивой потребности двигаться, мысль пройтись в архив не такая и плохая. Вполне здравая.

— Занести. Отдать им старое дело. Рид, — интонация Хэнка изменилась и Гэвин всмотрелся в него внимательнее, — ты действительно бледный. Прогуляйся, развейся.

Гэвин согласно кивнул, сжимая переносицу. Послушно схватил папку — бумажные носители, какой каменный век — размышляя, что ему ничего не стоит, в общем-то специально, «случайно» скинуть РК-900 с моста. Потому что нельзя так издеваться над живыми людьми.

И уже на обратном пути его грубо схватили и затащили в пустующий туалет. Вжав в стену рядом с дверью.

РК-900 больно укусил его в шею и толкнулся коленом, раздвигая его ноги. Сжал руки на бедрах. Ох, Гэвин тёрся о его ногу, чувствуя, что вполне может кончить только от того как они касаются друг друга через скользящую ткань одежды. Ну и то, что он — совершеннейший придурок.

— Хочу посмотреть как ты дрочишь, — ровно произнес РК-900, ведя губами по его скуле. — Давай?

Гэвин со стоном, наконец-то, коснулся себя, жмурясь от удовольствия, попадая в ритм пульсации игрушки, и разглядывая то, с каким сдержанным интересом смотрит на него РК-900. Это тоже добавляло происходящему безумия.

— Не буду до тебя дотрагиваться, — пояснил РК-900 сбивчиво дышащему Риду. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил дважды.  
Сначала от пробки и дрочки…

Гэвин закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в его неэмоциональный голос, сильно и с оттягом двигая рукой, лаская себя.

— …и от моего члена. От того, как быстро и жестко я тебя трахну. Прямо здесь.

РК придвинулся на пару дюймов ближе и Гэвин ощутил на лице его дыхание.

— Здесь. Да. Рискуя быть пойманными и увиденными.

Гэвин откинул голову назад, стукнувшись затылком о пластик стены, уже судорожно двигая рукой на члене. Не может быть, ему наконец-то дадут быстрого и жёсткого секса, да-да-да, чтобы он мог кусаться и драть плечи любовника до крови. Синей. Неважно.

Он кончил, видя темные и неоновые вспышки перед глазами. И таким ничерта не соображающим РК-900 втащил его в кабинку. Толкнул к перегородке, заставляя упереться в нее локтями, ногой на крышку унитаза, и удобно перехватив одной рукой через грудь, потянул гребаную игрушку. Гэвин не успел довольно зашипеть, потому что РК тут же заменил ее своим членом. Сжимая рукой горло. Трахая и вбиваясь в Гэвина, не давая времени ни на что. Как и обещал. Что было прекрасно, потому что на самом деле сейчас никаких пожеланий у Гэвина кроме «вообще секса» не было.

Желание жаром растекалось по нервам и скручивало возбуждением низ живота, заставляя хрипеть и подаваться назад. Сильнее. Стремясь ощутить РК-900 сильнее, ближе, стать одним целым. Но снова кончил он от его беззвучного шёпота:

— Детектив Рид, моя сучка…

***

Гэвин выгибался и так сладко стонал, РК-900 чувствовал вибрацию его голоса, прижавшись губами к шее, продолжая двигаться в безумном и нечеловеческом ритме. Понимая, что его человек уже на грани и довольно улыбнулся, продолжая скользяще касаться губами его шеи, когда Гэвин всхлипнул, сжавшись на нем, и обмяк. Вот тогда РК-900 тоже кончил, ловя помимо прочего ещё и непонятное удовольствие от того, что его сперма внутри Гэвина. Так было правильно. Человек принадлежит ему.

***

— Больше мы так развлекаться не будем.

— Почему? — спросил РК-900, четко желающий услышать именно причину.

— Потому что меня уволят нахер, так как я проебался с отчетами. Надо было сегодня…

— О, — РК-900 отшагнул, окидывая его изучающим взглядом.   
Гэвин поплескал себе в лицо холодной водой и расстроено смотрел в зеркало на слабый след от ладони на своей шее, так как вид имел явно затраханный. Потом РК всё-таки поправил перетянутый воротник рубашки, удовлетворяя свое чувство прекрасного. — Можете не волноваться. Я уже все сделал и даже переслал начальству. Вернулись правки и их я тоже внес. Квартальные отчёты сданы.

— Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Без чувства вины было бы не так интересно.

***


End file.
